La Balance du Destin
by Shah Nameh
Summary: Au cours de 108 chapîtres représentant autant de points de vue sur la guerre de Suikoden II du coté Highland avec une Leknaat au bord de la parano...


**CHAPITRE : **

**PARTIE I – De l'enfant au porteur de la Vraie Rune**

1 – Moi, Lady Leknaat, philosophe immortelle

2 – Je suis Luc

3 – Je suis le Prince, un stratège

4 – Moi le Capitaine Rowd, grand ambitieux

5 – Je suis Riou, un insouciant garçon

6 – Je suis Jowy, un garçon soucieux

7 – Moi Pilika, une fillette

8 – Je suis l'Ours

9 – Mon nom est Rina

10 – Moi Nanami

11 – Je suis la Princesse

12 – Moi l'Eclair Bleu

13 – Nous les Parents défunts

14 – Je suis la Bête

15 – Moi le Général Solon Jhee

16 – Je suis le Faible

17 – Je suis celle qui préside au Destin

18 – Nous sommes le Début de tout

**PARTIE I**

**1  
Moi, Lady Leknaat, philosophe immortelle**

Le destin, il peut appeler une myriade d'étoiles, mais il en amène aussi deux voies. Aucune n'est forcément bonne, aucune n'est forcément mauvaise. Le destin est le Dharma et le Chaos, son équilibre est la Justice, pourtant, il convient toujours de dire que des deux voies rivales, celle qui parvient à sa finalité est forcément la meilleure… C'est du moins ce dont se persuade les humains.

Lady Leknaat se ressassait toujours cette pensée. Après tout, elle est celle qui apporte la Justice, celle qui est l'Equilibre des forces antagonistes. Elle, la porteuse d'une Vraie Rune, porteuse d'un pouvoir supérieur, immortelle parmis les hommes, elle conseille aux héros de choisir la voie de la destinée.

Mais de préférence la bonne voie.

Pourtant, est-ce de la folie de savoir quelle est la bonne voie. Puis-je me tromper ? Elle n'en avait jamais eu l'impression. Elle était forcément pleine de Justice, elle seule savait apporter l'Equilibre qu'attend ce monde emplit de chaos.

Entre elle et sa sœur, elle savait qui était juste et qui était injuste. Pourtant, de son coté, Windy a dû se dire la même chose, qu'elle était forcément l'Equilibre, et elle, juste le Chaos.

Pourtant, c'est Leknaat la gagnante, alors elle n'eue pas à se poser longtemps la question, elle est de droit l'Equilibre. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait soudain cette aspiration philosophique et frissonna devant son intelligence… et sa terrible révélation.

Or, du haut de sa tour, Lady Leknaat scrutait les étoiles de ses yeux aveugles, elle essayait de voir le profond et sombre futur. Elle pouvait voir deux nouvelles constellations réapparaître, qui avaient disparu il y'a vingt ans de cela. Mais leurs intensités cette fois ci dépassaient tout, d'une clarté qui n'avait plus luit depuis le début des temps humains.

Bouclier et Epée, les deux frères ennemis, les deux faces du Commencement, vont de nouveaux faire trembler le monde.

Elle voyait une guerre terrible, du désespoir et de l'espoir mêlés, de l'amour et du sang, mais la mort, elle, n'aura rien qui l'opposera. Oui, ce sera terrible.

Lady Leknaat vit aussi bien d'autre chose, même si sa vision restait très floue, cela la fit sourire. C'est ce que remarqua Luc quand il lui apporta sa tasse de thé.

**2**

**Je suis Luc**

« Elle est encore en train de regarder les étoiles et de leur sourire. Je me demande depuis combien de siècle elle est sénile, il faudra peut-être lui prévenir qu'elle est aveugle » pensa Luc.

L'incorrigible apprenti fit la moue durant tout le reste de la journée quand elle lui annonça qu'il aura un petit travail à faire avec un ton doucereux et trop mielleux pour être honnête.

Il se souvient qu'elle avait annoncé avec la même façon hypocrite d'aller servir dans l'armée de Libération de Toran trois ans plus tôt. Expérience ennuyeuse au pas possible, entassé dans un misérable château moisie par l'eau alentour avec des pèquenauds pouilleux. Certes, il a pu s'en donner à cœur joie en semant la zizanie un peu partout et en exaspérant tout le monde, autant ses ennemis qu'il devait combattre que ses 'ennemis' de l'armée de Libération.

Pourtant, il aimerait bien au fond de lui retourner dans le monde des imbéciles et des gens simples qu'il pourrait torturer psychologiquement comme ce Flok (ou un truc du genre) et son acolyte, l'Ours (ne se souvient plus du nom) ; quelle bande d'amateur. Et puis, le ragoût de ce Gro.. Gri.. Grimoire ? (enfin, l'esclave du porteur du Mangeur d'Âme là) était plutôt bon – c'est toujours mieux que de faire des pâtes à l'eau (Et oui, qui c'est qui se tartine les tâches ménagères ?). Enfin bref, finalement, l'envoyer en mission serait plutôt plaisant, surtout qu'il compte bien essayer quelques nouveaux trucs avec sa Vraie Rune.

**3**

**Je suis le Prince, un stratège**

Du sang ! Du sang ! Enfin sa lame va pouvoir se régaler. Fini les entraînements sur de pauvres régions insoumises, fini les massacres de brigands et de pirates. Sa lame va goûter du sang frais. Comme pour le rite de l'adoubement, le sang de la brigade des jeunes de Kyaro va faire office de sacrifice, mais le Prince ne se contentera pas de quelques gouttes versées dans du vin.

« Et votre force vive s'ajoute à la force vive du royaume » dit-il au dernier jeune qu'il tient à égorger de ses propres mains.

Et ce sacrifice ne sera pas vain, ça, il le promettra aux pauvres familles des victimes de la barbarie de l'Etat Jowston. Oui, lui, le Prince Luca de Highland, vengera cet affront, ce massacre, en exterminant un par un ces cochons de l'Etat. Ils payeront pour ce sacrifice qu'il a été obligé de faire, et ils payeront aussi pour le viol de sa mère et de tous les autres crimes qu'ils ont commis, aussi réel qu'imaginaire.

Il ris à cette pensée : les gens sont tellement facile à manipuler. Par ce sacrifice, toute la population le soutiendra sans faille, même son père, ce lâche, sera forcé de lui donner tout le commandement de ce qui sera une très longue guerre. Tout le royaume mange déjà dans sa main, mais plus que ça, ses ennemis seront alors divisé, ayant payé quelques pots de vin pour que la prochaine conférence de l'Etat qui aura lieu à Muse crée un clivage. Même pour un monstre de bataille, Luca Blight est lui aussi un stratège et un politicien de génie !

Du sang pour mon épée ! Du sang pour ma vengeance !

**4  
Moi le Capitaine Rowd, grand ambitieux**

Une promotion, une promotion ! Cette nuit sera enfin sienne, même si elle sera honteuse. Mais après tout, tout est directive du Prince lui-même, et seuls des soldats de confiance, une bonne trentaine, veillera à ce qu'aucun bambin de la brigade Unicorne n'en réchappe.

C'est triste tout de même, de valeureux futurs soldats, la force vive de Highland, sera sacrifiée, mais comme l'a assuré le Prince, ce sacrifice est nécessaire. Et c'est pour cela que le Prince a misé sa confiance sur un valeureux capitaine en qui il peut avoir toute confiance pour mettre sa dignité de coté pour l'honneur de son Prince et l'honneur du Royaume.

En réalité, le capitaine Rowd est bouffi de prétention. Il est un piètre commandant, un piètre soldat, et on ferait peu de cas sur son honneur, le Prince Luca a su réveiller en lui la fripouille qui fleurait à la surface de ce cloporte. Il ne lui a d'ailleurs pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour dénicher un opportuniste de la pire espèce. Le Prince que Rowd admire pourtant avec une sincérité profonde, ne lui a fait que miroiter ce dont il rêve : un commandement militaire de grande envergure.

Le Prince Luca a même vu que ce salopard de première serait même prêt à prendre les armes contre sa patrie si on lui faisait une meilleure offre, quitte à tuer père et mère. Pourtant, dès son premier entretien avec cette vermine dont il n'aurait pas daigné regarder il y'a une semaine, il savait qu'il pouvait attirer à lui son admiration sans borne, tant bien sûr, qu'il y trouvera son compte. Et cela satisfait entièrement le Prince, car il a besoin de gens aussi talentueux et vertueux que des généraux tels que Culgan, Solon Jhee ou Kiba, pourtant, des insectes aussi vils que Rowd, on en aura autant besoin car il ne rechignera jamais à la tâche, aussi immoral que le massacre d'innocents.

Une promotion, une promotion !

**5**

**Je suis Riou, un insouciant garçon**

Il y'avait une petite fille dans son rêve, braillarde et autocrate, qui ne cessait de lui faire des remontrances. Il y'avait aussi un vieillard bienveillant, et un jeune garçon blond dont il savait être l'ami. Dans ce rêve, ils habitaient tous ensemble une petite ville sans pouvoir se soucier du temps. Il faisait aussi très chaud dans ce rêve, il avait très envie de boire et cela était insupportable, car il se voyait comme un très jeune enfant, statique dans son rêve, puis, il vit sa ville brûler, et son grand-père, sa sœur et son ami l'appelait à l'aide.

Il parvint à se réveiller dans l'instant, les narines frémissantes par l'odeur âcre de la fumée. Sa tente prenait feu et des cris se faisaient entendre dans tout le campement.

Au moment où il se leva de sa couche, le jeune garçon de son rêve était sur le lit à coté, avec dix ans de plus, se levait dans le même temps et tous deux se précipitèrent hors de leur tente. Dehors, la panique. Le capitaine Rowd, qu'il connaissait bien vu qu'il était de la même ville que lui, leur avertit de l'attaque.

Il ne vit nul ennemi, les ennemis avaient décochés des flèches enflammés puis étaient repartis. Mais le capitaine Rowd, dont le jeune garçon n'aurait pu douter de l'intégrité, suivit les ordres de son supérieur, sachant que ses ordres permettraient la survie de toute sa compagnie, car tels étaient les devoirs du capitaine Rowd.

Et moi, Riou Genkaku, je fais toute confiance dans le genre humain, même si cela doit me mener à ma perte.

**6**

**Je suis Jowy, un garçon soucieux**

Il y'avait quelque chose d'étrange, se dit le compagnon de Riou ; pourquoi une attaque en pleine nuit puis un repli ? Les ennemis devaient forcément être à l'entrée du bois afin de nous massacrer facilement, surtout si ils sont un petit nombre…

Le jeune noble de Kyaro fit part de sa logique mais fit taire son doute par rapport à l'incompétence innée du capitaine Rowd. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on lui confie un grand commandement !

Pourtant, cette pique à l'encontre de son supérieur se révélera par la suite d'une terrible réalité.

Mais pour le moment, il fallait que lui et son ami sortent par l'ouest, vers les montagnes au nord, où il en serait sûr, ils seraient en sécurité, une sécurité qui, outre de les sauver de la mort, fera débuter une révélation des plus ignobles.

Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Le Prince Luca ? Le capitaine Rowd ? Massacrer la brigade des jeunes, ses futures troupes ?

Jowy était atterré par la révélation, mais dans l'instant, il ne voulait qu'une chose, fuir au plus vite de ce cauchemar, le monde lui donna dans l'instant un vertige immense. Un vertige qui se termina par une chute dangereuse de la falaise, lui et son ami, lié par la mort dans le désir de vivre, misant tout sur leur seule échappatoire.

Et moi, Jowy Atreides, je ne donne jamais ma confiance à une personne douteuse, de quelque origine que ce soit, car cela ne me mènera jamais à ma perte.

**7**

**Moi Pilika, une fillette**

La fillette, vêtue de sa petite robe rose, s'amusa près du fleuve sous les yeux bienveillant de ses parents assis sous un arbre et préparant le pique-nique. Mais au bord du fleuve, la fillette fut vite intriguée par la masse inerte d'un beau jeune homme blond à la pâleur cadavérique.

Elle s'approcha sans crainte et sans connaissance du mal, puis, appela de toutes ses forces ses parents qui accoururent. Eux furent affolés à la vue du corps, mais Pilika, elle, touchait déjà le front du rescapé de la brigade Unicorne, qui ouvrit les yeux dans l'instant même.

Pilika est gentille se dit-elle, elle a guérie quelqu'un, et il deviendra alors son ami pour toujours.

Ce n'est que plus tard, quand le jeune homme fut alité chez les parents de la fillette qu'elle pu enfin connaître son nom et elle pouvait donc l'appeler Oncle Jowy.

La petite fille resta à son chevet, voyant que jour après jour, son Oncle Jowy prit plus de force, mais elle s'attrista quand elle s'aperçu qu'il allait bientôt partir, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que son Oncle Jowy reviendra très bientôt, car il lui a promis, dès qu'il aura retrouvé son meilleur ami…

**8**

**Je suis l'Ours**

Ah, les mioches, ils nous en feront toujours voir de toutes les couleurs. Voilà que le petit Riou, arrivé on ne sait comment et bafouillant n'importe quoi, se voir secourir comme une demoiselle en détresse par son chevalier blond. Et en pleine nuit, quel boucan ils ont fait, ils ont réussi à me réveiller !

Quelle galère ! C'est bien la peine d'être mercenaire, et si ce n'était pour les beaux yeux de Lady Anabelle, je n'aurais certainement pas passé un contrat avec l'Etat Jowston. Et puis, à part deux garnements, il y'a rien à faire dans cette région, encore une chance qu'on ait construit ce fortin en bois, on pourra y passer l'hiver au chaud avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose, surtout si il se passe quelque chose.

Et voilà maintenant que Pohl me dit que les deux jeunes de Highland se sont fait la belle, peuh, on en est débarrassé au moins, même si Flik en est moins persuadé, il s'est mis en tête de les retrouver : j'en dis que c'est vraiment se fatiguer pour rien !

**9**

**Mon nom est Rina**

« Venez, venez braves villageois ! Venez voir nos tours de magie, nos acrobaties, venez voir mes déhanchements lascifs, le spectacle arrive dans vos vies ternes ! ». Je sais comment faire venir le chaland comme il faut et mieux, je sais aussi miroiter mes dons de voyante avec un joli sourire. Une femme vient me voir pour que je lui tire les cartes, je lui prédis ce dont ses yeux trahissent, oui ma petite dame, tu te marieras bientôt : c'est toujours beau l'espoir !

Pendant ce temps, ma sœur et mon frère préparaient le clou du spectacle, le lancer de couteau. Mais que voilà, elle avisa un mignon couple de garçon. Le petit brun serait pas mal, et ma sœur, selon une méthode qu'elle lui avait apprise, se jeta dessus en s'accrochant à lui avec langueur tout en l'amenant fermement au centre de la place, comme ça, il ne trouvera rien à y redire.

Par contre, je ne pouvais retenir un sourire face à la réplique qu'Eilie a fait apprendre à Bolgan.

Le pauvre petit par contre n'avais pas l'air tranquille, et quand je le mit au courant de la récente maladresse de ma sœur, il n'a pu que suivre le conseil donné, rester droit comme un piquet sans respirer… au moins, elle pouvait être sur que le spectacle ne sera pas entaché par un petit accident.

Il s'est avéré qu'eux aussi sont des voyageurs, et que ce Riou ne manque pas de charme, il suffisait juste de voir le regard enflammé de ma sœur, même si d'habitude elle n'a pas ma finesse pour choisir les hommes, j'avouerais que ce garçon me semble trop jeune pour moi.

Nous nous mîmes donc ensemble pour faire route vers Kyaro, qui est aussi leur ville natale. Et le voyage s'est déroulé sans anicroche, si ce n'est que ce monstre de la brume.

Ah, on doit aussi se demander ce que j'avais bien pu faire à ce garde pour nous laisser passer la frontière, vous tenez vraiment à le savoir ? Hélas, rien de licencieux, nous avons juste bavardés tels deux adultes comme je me tue à le dire, pourtant, on crois toujours que j'offre mes faveurs à tout un chacun !

Kyaro est une ville agréable, mais ennuyeuse, quand nous avons appris les récentes affaires, nous avons compris que les gens n'avaient pas besoin de nous pour s'amuser, le pays entier était en deuil ; c'est toujours mauvais pour les affaires à nous autres les gitans. J'appris aussi dans une taverne que Riou et Jowy sont aussi les deux espions aux services de l'Etat et qu'ils viennent juste d'être arrêté, dans l'attente de leur exécution, un spectacle décidément plus convenable que le notre dans ce pays.

Je fis taire bien sûr mes découvertes, afin de ne pas attrister ma sœur et mon frère, pourtant, je doute que nos deux amis de Highland sont des espions, mais il faut se faire une raison et c'est sans regrets que nous sommes partis, en espérant que Riou et Jowy s'en sortent.

**10**

**Moi Nanami**

« Mon petit frère est mort ! » cria-t-elle à tue tête devant la tombe de son grand-père, tout en faisant à elle seule un torrent de larme et de lamentations diverses et variées. Un écureuil vêtu d'une cape rouge, n'arrivant pas à faire sa sieste, gêné qu'il est par les démonstrations de deuil, lui lança à la tête une grosse noisette, mais sans résultat.

Elle continua à brailler, jusqu'à ce que fatigue s'en suive, pour se mettre à prier en silence, au plus grand plaisir de ses voisins.

Mais contre toute attente, ses prières silencieuse furent exaucés (la parole est d'argent, mais le silence est d'or), et jeta sa petite face batracienne en avant, vers l'objet de ses pensées ; son petit frère Riou. Il est vivant, alors après s'être violement jeté sur lui, elle le câlina, l'embrassa, l'étouffa, et après avoir fait montre de son affection, le bombarda de questions décousues : Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as mangé quelque chose de bizarre ? As-tu une petite amie ? Comment va Jowy ? Tu as suivie les conseils de ta grande sœur ? Tu t'es lavé ? Tu es passé à la boulangerie ?

Puis, après avoir entendue toute les réponses, elle réfléchie intensément, quelque chose cloche.

Non, décidément, ce n'étais pas le pain qui manquait, il s'est bien lavé, il n'est toujours pas casé, visiblement, il n'a pas encore manger, je devrais lui préparer un bon repas… Ah oui, non ?

Si !

Jowy et Riou sont des espions ?

Et même si la pauvre Nanami n'en croyait mot, le capitaine Rowd lui le pensait sincèrement, comme tout le reste de la ville et des autorités ; et il ne leur fallu guère de temps pour se retrouver en prison, tout les trois.

**11**

**Je suis la Princesse**

Kyaro était enfin en vue, cela fait bien une dizaine d'année qu'elle n'était pas revenue dans le manoir, elle avait passé une enfance heureuse au coté de sa famille, mais le temps était à la guerre. Son frère a expressément tenu à ce qu'elle le suive dans ses campagnes militaires. Elle savait très bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, c'est qu'elle aussi assiste à la vengeance que son frère accompli pour leur mère, c'est très important pour lui : la ressemble entre la reine Sara et elle, la princesse Jillia Blight, était si frappante, que c'était comme si, dans l'esprit de son frère, sa mère était toujours présente. C'est donc sa mère, non sa sœur, qui assiste à la vengeance de Luca.

Elle ferait donc d'abord halte à Kyaro, avant la jonction des armées quand elles auront détruites toutes les forces à l'est de Muse. Elle devrait être ensuite près de son frère durant toutes les batailles, en particulier lorsque Muse sera prise.

Elle regarda de nouveau la lettre qu'elle allait envoyer à son père.

« _A mon père, le Roi Agares Blight,_

_Je serais dans l'instant à Kyaro, où j'arriverais au manoir royal et où nous avions passé les moments les plus heureux de mon enfance, avec vous et mon frère._

_Il paraît aussi que les espions qui sont responsable de la mort de la brigade des jeunes auraient été vus dans les alentours. Je n'en crois rien à cette histoire d'espions, comment un fils de bonne famille, appartenant à la noblesse depuis des siècles, peut-il tremper dans cette sordide affaire ? Même si je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas étonnant que l'on y retrouve le soi-disant fils adoptif de Genkaku et qu'il se soit vendu à l'Etat._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, mon frère veillera à ce que justice soit faite, il a littéralement exulté quand vous lui avez donné le commandement extraordinaire de la guerre contre l'Etat, mais pour vous parlez en toute franchise, je pense que même sans votre autorisation, il aurait tout de même levé les armées. Mais même si vous aimez votre fils autant que je l'aime comme il est mon frère, je ne peux que vous mettre en garde contre sa rancœur, à la fois contre vous, mais aussi contre l'Etat Jowston, et je craindrais qu'il se mette en danger, lui, et le royaume tout entier._

_J'espère que vous m'écouterez et que vous prendrez une décision sage, mais il serait important d'avertir et de prendre des dispositions envers certains généraux comme Solon Jhee ou Kiba qui ont toute foi en vous, dans le cas où il se passera un imprévu, je dis bien un imprévu, car j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment._

_A mon père, tout l'amour de sa fille, Jillia._

_P.S. : Je viens de rentrer dans Kyaro, et les deux espions de l'Etat ont été attrapés. Ils ont soutenu devant moi être innocent. Et je pense les croire, car quel espion serait assez stupide pour rentrer chez soi en sachant être poursuivi ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne pouvais les libérer, la foule alentour à déjà trouver en eux des boucs émissaires parfaits._

_Je pense que Luca se cache derrière cette histoire, une agression de la part de Jowston juste après le traité de paix est pour lui le plus excellent des prétextes. Mais rien ne peut être prouvé, et nous ne pouvons reculer._

**12**

**Moi l'Eclair Bleu**

Rhaaa, ils sont passé par là, accompagnés d'une superbe femme, mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Depuis quand discuter avec une femme permet ce genre de passe-droit ? Flik à l'éclair bleu voulait bien qu'on le prenne pour un crétin si une simple 'discussion' suffisait. Quelle incompétence !

Et les deux garçons avaient pu s'échapper, mais il s'alerta encore plus quand un colporteur, qui lui aussi attendait qu'on le laisse passer (sans espoir car sans les charmes de Rina) leur appris que les deux espions de Jowston furent attrapés. Deux choses surprirent Flik, l'une, que l'Etat emploie des espions d'une si piètre qualité, et deux, que ces espions sont Riou et Jowy.

Ils ont décidément l'art de se mettre dans des situations impossible, mais ils constituent une pièce clé de cette mystérieuse agression de l'Etat envers Highland, il fallait donc leur mettre la main dessus, quitte à débouler dans une ville de Highland et à l'attaquer, au point où en est, ça ne fera qu'une agression réelle face à une agression fictive.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour leur sauver la mise, il n'y a rien de plus inconfortable que d'être pendu, et de se sauver illico.

L'un deux a même dit que sa sœur était aussi prisonnière, mais franchement, elle n'a rien à craindre, et il fallait faire vite, dommage pour la Nana quelque chose, mais il y'avait plus urgent !

De retour au fort, Flik les cuisina un peu plus longuement ; hagards et tremblotant comme des agneaux qu'on a failli mettre à la broche (ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux), Riou et Jowy avouèrent tout ce qu'ils savaient ; et ils en avaient des choses à dire !

La brigade des jeunes, l'implication de leur capitaine, l'attaque de nuit et la présence du prince Luca Blight.

Désormais, tout s'éclairait, finalement, comme l'a dit ce grognon de Viktor, il va y'avoir de l'action d'ici peu.

A la fin de l'entretien, Flik décida que les deux jeunes, sans importance aucune maintenant et ne présentant pas de réel danger pourrait vaquer dans le fort, ils n'avaient pas d'autres endroits où aller ces pauvres gamins. Ils pourraient bien faire du recrutement si ça leur convient !

**13  
Nous les parents défunts**

Nous ne sommes plus, nous ne savons pas où nous sommes ni où nous allons. Tel est le brouillard infini qui s'offre aux immortels. Pourtant, d'aussi loin que remontent leurs souvenirs colorés et heureux, seule la journée qui s'était écoulée leur avait parue comme l'une des plus heureuses. Ils étaient là avec leur perle sans prix, leur fille. Cette journée, elle ressemblait comme aucune autre, pourtant, chaque jour voyait défilé le même spectacle de cette vie insouciante dans ce village paisible.

Qui pouvait croire que cette journée se terminerait ainsi dans le feu et dans le sang. Pourtant, il était facile de voiler le soleil qui semblait éternel.

Cette journée avait commencé par cet agréable voyage jusqu'à Muse, l'une des plus belle ville de monde, capitale de l'Etat et fierté de tant de peuples. Notre fille était heureuse, la première fois qu'elle voyait la grande ville. Elle fut aussi contente de retrouver notre charmant village, et plus encore de revoir celui que nous considérons maintenant comme notre fils. Les présages pourtant était bons, de même que dans peu de temps allait commencer le festival avec l'ouverture du temple dont je présidais cette année les festivités.

Comme nous aurions pu nous amusés.

Pourtant, comment peut-on voiler ce soleil invincible ? Comment peut-on détruire avec tant de facilité la vie ? Comment peut-on y prendre même un plaisir ?

Nous ne nous poseront jamais ces questions, car nous sommes passés au fil de l'épée, par des armées de Highland sorties de nulle part, comme pour mettre fin au rêve qu'était notre vie.

Nous nous demandons tout de même où est notre fille, cette perle sans prix. Comment peut-on continuer à vivre éternellement sans l'avoir à nos cotés ? Ce sera une souffrance pour des siècles. Mais nous voulons que notre fille vive sa vie terrestre, et nous adressons nos prières à notre fils adoptif pour qu'il prenne soin d'elle, ceci est notre ultime requête au Destin que nous demandons, nous les parents défunts.

**14**

**Je suis la Bête**

Je suis l'Ardent, je suis la Force. Il n'y a pas de pire ennemi, pas de meilleur allié. Je suis l'un des Premiers Moteurs du Monde. Je suis l'Une des vingt-sept Vérités, l'Une des vingt-sept Puissances.

Nul autre que moi sais tirer le meilleur comme le pire de l'Homme, cet animal stupide, devient grâce à moi la Majesté même, car je me nourris de la vengeance, de la colère et de la haine. Je laisse les remords et la culpabilité à mes ennemis. Et mon serviteur actuel me donne entière satisfaction.

La Rune Bête en effet savait comment caresser les désirs refoulés de son porteur. La Rune même se grise de toute sa colère, de son envie inconsidérée des conquêtes et des massacres. Anéantir les jeunes de son pays aurait dû lui donner un certain regret, mais non, la Rune n'a que faire de ces sentiments de faiblesse. Au contraire, elle l'encourageait le Prince à continuer de plus belle, à faire des victimes toujours plus nombreuses, à donner à ses ennemis encore plus de sévices, d'humiliations.

En échange, la Rune prend à son porteur son âme, fait disparaître sa pureté et encourage le moindre de ses vices et de ses colères.

Le village de Toto fut une expérience exaltante pour la Rune et pour le Prince. Massacrer tant de gens, et les couleurs de feu et de sang exaltait l'Essence de la Rune et l'âme du Prince.

Le village qui suivra, Ryube, sera un spectacle encore plus grandiose, car le Prince a trouvé que trop d'habitants avaient réchappés au massacre. Il ne fera pas une seconde erreur, car cette fois ci, il s'assura que son armée sera divisée en trois forces qui assiégeront le village. Si petite soit la population, il passera alors plus de temps à les massacrer très lentement. Le Prince a même prévu quelques distractions, il pourra ainsi voir à quel point les habitants de l'Etat sont des êtres lâches et insignifiants qui ne valent même pas de vivre sous sa servitude. Il ne faut pas non plus oublier ce repaire de rats, des mercenaires que l'on oppose à sa glorieuse armée. Il n'y a décidément pour le Prince que des cochons et des rats à se mettre sous la dent. Mais déjà il pense à d'autres conquêtes, d'autres massacres. Les pays sans nom, Toran, Kaleka, Zexen, il se sentirait même pousser vers les fastes de Falena ; tant de terres à ravager avec de vraies armées ennemies, de vrais barbares, mais le Prince se sent si invincible, la Rune l'assoiffant toujours d'une vengeance désormais illusoire.

Après tout ce travail harassant, il prendra bien une petite collation avec sa sœur – qu'il rêve aussi de passer à la question – avant l'attaque de Muse, car cela fatigue, d'être le porteur de la Bête Immonde.

**15**

**Moi le Général Solon Jhee**

Le prince avait raison, des rats. Comment l'Etat a-t-il osé nous attaquer alors que leurs forces sont si ridicules. Une fois éliminée la partie Est, Muse tombera comme un fruit bien mûr. Si l'Etat Jowston a voulu la guerre, alors nous allons dissoudre l'Etat et agrandir ainsi notre beau royaume pour la gloire de nos Princes. Pourtant, les méthodes de notre Prince sont tout de même infamantes. Est-ce vraiment utile de massacrer la population et brûler les villages ? Le Prince dit que c'est pour tenir les populations dissidentes en respect, mais un tel sadisme, je me demande s'il ne faut pas prendre au sérieux les rumeurs dont bourdonne L'Renouille.

L'une d'elle dit que le Prince, alors que le traité de paix aller être signé, levait des armées. Pourtant, le protocole militaire l'interdit, seul notre Roi le peut. Pourtant, en entendant Sa Majesté donner le commandement de l'armée tout entière à son fils, je me demande bien ce qui a pu le pousser à cette extrémité. Sans doute est-il las. Mais son fils, malgré le respect que je porte à la couronne, n'est qu'un dément, et je ne suis pas le seul à être de cet avis, Culgan et Kiba l'entendent de même. Pourtant, même si je comprend sa haine envers Highland, je ne peut moi, Solon Jhee, cautionner ces actes digne d'un barbare.

Mais Solon devait garder ses sentiments pour lui. Peut importe comment était mené la guerre, l'Histoire la réécrirait à son avantage, l'important n'était-il pas de rapporter la victoire à son Roi ?

Pourtant, les horreurs de la guerre sur un champ de bataille, il les avait connu, toute cette sauvagerie, ce sang, cette violence, était un honneur et une fierté de chevalier et de général.

Mais ce que fait le Prince, cela était sans nom et sans honneur. Malgré cela, il supporterait ce qui aujourd'hui est une honte et garderais ses sentiments et ses doutes. Il était un vassal qui doit obéir à tous les ordres de son seigneur, aussi déshonorants que cela puisse être, car l'Histoire ne retiendra que les vainqueurs et oubliera les vaincus.

**16**

**Je suis le Faible**

« _Les forts prennent tout et les faibles crèvent. Le monde est ainsi fait_ ». Est-ce ainsi que va le monde ? Est-ce ainsi que l'on est Puissant ? Est-ce ainsi que l'on peut détruire, mais aussi protéger ?

En entendant les paroles du Prince qui le dominait d'une supériorité si grande et si belle, il se dit que lui aussi devait posséder cette puissance. La puissance, c'est la seule chose qui permet de réaliser ces rêves, de réaliser la paix, de finir les guerres. Pourtant, comment l'obtenir ?

Après sa fuite miraculeuse du fort en compagnie de sa nièce adoptive, il se dit qu'il devait tout faire pour la protéger, que son innocence devait être retrouvée.

Mais il était lui-même si jeune, apatride, sans aucun pouvoir. Si faible. Je mérite aussi de mourir si je ne peux pas la protéger se dit-il, car même les supplications et les prières ne servent à rien, car les forts décident de tout.

Pourtant, qui aurait pu croire que le Pouvoir viendrais à moi ? Le Destin me tendait les bras à moi et à mon ami Riou, ensemble nous avons un espoir.

**17**

**Je suis celle qui préside au Destin**

Lady Leknaat regarda attentivement l'âme des deux jeunes gens. Elle vit que le Destin ne pouvait tromper, que la confrontation serait inévitable. Le Destin faisait dresser deux Héros, deux Champions du Destin l'un contre l'autre. Tout les deux sont porteurs d'une Vérité, mais une seule devra triompher.

Mais elle sentit que d'Epée et de Bouclier, une des faces de la Rune du Commencement était forcément plus bénéfique que l'autre. Pour elle, porteuse d'une Vraie Rune, Epée était celui qui avait commencé les hostilités, celui qui avait la face sombre, et Jowy, lui, recherche le pouvoir. Riou ne semble pas le rechercher, ce qui est une meilleure chose se dit-elle.

Et moi, la gardienne de l'équilibre, je vois ce qui est bon et ce qui est mauvais.

Elle prit sa décision, elle ne devait pas laisser le hasardeux Destin choisir. D'une voix sans âge, elle dit à Riou d'aller à sa droite, et Jowy, à sa gauche.

Elle força certes le destin, mais il ne peut en être autrement, Jowy sera l'héritier de l'Epée Noire, sa recherche de pouvoir sera désormais sans frein, cela le mènera à sa perte, même doté de bonnes intentions.

Et si elle s'était trompé en confiant la Rune sombre à Jowy, alors les étoiles du destin se manifesteront pour montrer que elle, Leknaat, avait tord. Mais on fait toujours dire ce que l'on veut au Destin.

Elle sourit et se demanda si la folie la gagnait vraiment.

**18**

**Nous sommes le Début de tout**

Nous sommes la Puissance, nous sommes les Frères Ennemis. Nous sommes au commencement de tout. Nous sommes l'Offensive et la Protection, nous sommes Ténèbre et Lumière, nous sommes Epée et Bouclier. Nous sommes la Première des vingt-sept Vérités.

Mais notre Vérité à deux faces.

Alors nous sommes deux, et de deux, nous appelons les Hérauts pour la Destinée du monde. Nous commencerons une nouvelle guerre pour décider de la Paix et alors, nous nous soumettrons au Destin.

Nous commanderons deux armées d'Etoiles, et des deux armées qui s'affronteront, une seule vaincra. Pour l'Ordre, nous créons le Chaos, la Souffrance est chose commune, mais l'exaltation de la Victoire fera oublier la Défaite.

Mortels, observez le Bouclier lumineux et l'Epée noire, car nous sommes des phares en pleine tempête !


End file.
